This project proposes to complete the analysis of data collected in New Haven, Connecticut by Yale University as part of the Epidemiologic Catchment Area (ECA) project and to combine the Yale data with comparable data collected at other places in the United States by members of the Epidemiologic Catchment Area Program (Johns Hopkins, Washington University, UCLA, and Duke University). The overall objectives of the ECA study are: (l) to determine the prevalence and incidence of specific mental disorders in the community; (2) to determine the treatment received for psychiatric illness; and (3) to determine factors associated with the prevalence and incidence of psychiatric disorders. Data collected in New Haven were obtained from the following studies: (l) a panel study of 3061 adults in the community with two reinterviews at six months each; (2) a sample of 400 adults in institutions reinterview after one year; (3) a panel study of l988 persons 65 years of age and over reinterviewed twice at six-month intervals; (4) a validity study of 150 adults from the community study; (5) a study of 300 relatives of respondents in the community study; and (6) a study of the Mental Health Demographic Profile System. Similar data were or will be collected at the other sites.